Lavender
by WaterLily95
Summary: "It's just allergies...the flowers..." But was it really the flowers, Kev? ONESHOT


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai/ Super Samurai._**

* * *

 **Lavender**

He hated these flowers. He had no idea why he even chose to wear them today or how he used to love them as a kid. They were now mocking him of his failure to be the groom in this wedding. They mocked his feelings all too perfectly.

Lavenders just weren't his type anymore.

At least the chapel was lively, Kevin thought, even though the only people there were Mentor and the rangers. It was a _sickening_ type of liveliness, though, that's for sure. As much as his conscience told him that this wasn't real and that he should focus on his duty than stray from his loyalty to the team, something tore at his chest little by little as he stared at Mia, who was clad in wedding attire and accompanied by Jayden.

'Don't worry. This will work _,'_ his conscience consoled him. 'We'll find the brides in no time.'

Kevin wasn't too concerned about the plan. He hated the idea in the first place. They didn't have to get Mia kidnapped by the moogers to defeat them and track down the brides. They _especially_ didn't have to get Mia "married" to their leader in the process. There were _tons_ of other ideas.

'Why aren't you alert? The nighlok will be here any moment now.'

He sighed.

'What? You don't like your tuxedo?'

Kevin pretended to rub his eyes and tried his best to suppress his annoying conscience. In reality, he couldn't bear to see Jayden and Mia acting out their roles so perfectly. It was like they really were a couple getting married.

 _Disgusting_ , a part of him wanted to yell badly. As fake as it was for a wedding, it still seemed too genuine. None of that was supposed to matter to him, though. He was Kevin; he shouldn't get so involved in his own interests.

But he had feelings, too.

"Dearly beloved…"

The words sickened him even more. He felt queasy.

'You wanted to be the groom, didn't you?'

He sighed again.

'For a fake wedding that should mean _nothing_ to you right now?'

He nodded.

'And the rangers think you're so dignified and loyal and totally nonromantic. _Second in command_ , huh? You're so childish.'

"No I'm not," the blue ranger murmured defensively.

The lavenders that he wore on his tuxedo weren't helping him at all despite their sweet fragrance and charming presence. The minister's words flowed smoothly throughout the church, and the atmosphere was really peaceful… but everything seemed menacing to Kevin. Even the light shining through the window seemed to sneer at him.

"We are gathered here today to join these two people-"

The words stung him yet again.

"-in matrimony."

'Instead of having irrational fears and pointless jealousy, why can't you think positive?'

The blue ranger stole another look at Mia. Her hair was fancifully done, and her pearl earrings were dulled down in beauty compared to her sparkling dress and veil. Kevin honestly had a hard time taking his eyes off of her as the rangers made their way to the chapel that morning.

"She probably doesn't feel the way I feel anyway," he said to himself.

'You are such a pessimist _',_ his conscience scolded _. '_ I don't know if you've noticed, but she spars with you at least once every single day.'

"Half the time, I ask her to."

'Why did she take the effort to make you something special to eat when you had a stakeout at Ryan's place? She could've just ordered something nice for you than make something herself.'

"She's sweet like that-"

'And she didn't have to come with you to the stakeout, you know. But she did. Couldn't she have just left after giving you your dinner?'

"It was part of our mission to have a stakeout in the first place. Of course she has to-"

'If she didn't feel that way about you, why would she cuddle with you that same night?'

His cheeks grew warm. "W-what?"

'Didn't she fall asleep on your shoulder? Don't tell me _that_ was part of the mission, too.'

He blushed harder. "She was probably really tired-"

'Admit it, Kev. I win this battle.'

He could practically feel his conscience smirk. Even though he felt there was a point to all of this thinking, Kevin tried to be nonchalant as he ignored his conscience and took a look around the church. Mentor was growing way too emotional and dabbing his eyes with his robe. Mike was getting agitated as if Mia and Jayden really were getting married to each other. Emily was totally lost in Mia's charm as a bride. It made Kevin grow queasier. This really _did_ seem like a real wedding.

'Just imagine what it would be like if you were in Jayden's place,' his conscience urged _._ 'In a _real_ wedding. With Mia as your bride.'

"Right. Like that's gonna happen."

He rubbed his eyes again as his head throbbed from dissatisfaction, but he couldn't help himself as he stared at the lavenders he wore on his tuxedo. A small smile crossed his lips, and his eyes fell to a close.

 _Sunlight bathes them in warmth from all directions. White lace and lavenders encase them everywhere. Blue and pink ribbons taunt the guests' attention while he focuses on nothing but her dark, sparkling eyes. Her smile is contagious, and he soon finds himself grinning._

 _The elements stand as the witnesses to the passion they exchange with their gazes. It's not long before her fingers slip into his ring of love. Her smile widens as she places the ring on his finger._

"This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together."

 _Her hands are placed in his. His eyes are moist. The entire time, friends and family envy the perfection of their relationship but shower the chapel with their excitement. The magic words are uttered, and their lips unite._

 _No words were needed to be said; she was his and he was hers._

He sniffles.

'You're _crying_?'

He doesn't hide his embarrassment.

'I'll never understand you, Kevin.'

Sniff. "I won't, either." Sniff.

The blue ranger continues to sob quietly and stares at Mia emotionally. The minister's voice rings peacefully again.

"Through marriage, you make a commitment together…"

'By the way, pink and blue make lavender. So you should probably stop hating on those flowers.'

He sniffled and smiled and nodded and sniffed the lavenders on his tuxedo. Not to mention the moogers will be here any minute now to sabotage this treacherous wedding.

It was all too beautiful.

"Dudes, check out Mentor at the waterworks…" Mike pauses, a grossed-out look crossing his face.

The blue ranger leaves his trance but continues sobbing. He wasn't going to let Mike judge him, though. "It's just allergies." He looks away for a brief second, looking for an excuse. "The flowers…"

"…"

'Yeah, yeah, that's enough imagining for now. Save a little for your dreams tonight.'


End file.
